


County Fair Season

by konacher7258



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dehumanization, Gen, Immobility, Pigs, Weight Gain, fat!Dean, obesity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konacher7258/pseuds/konacher7258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is fattening up a hog who's sure to be a prizewinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	County Fair Season

“Let me see you roll onto your belly.”

“I can’t," Dean mumbles. "I’m too big to roll over.”

John is unsympathetic. “Even a prize hog has to be rolled over. Caleb will help you. Mind, I said _help_. Only a blue ribbon gives you the right to be lazy.”

Caleb dutifully comes to Dean’s bedside, considering the expanse of his massive gut. Finally he braces himself against Dean’s shoulder. “I’ll push you onto your side. Then you pull your knees up and I’ll roll you onto them.”

Dean nods. Caleb begins shoving and Dean struggles to heave himself over. They make a few inches of progress but Dean is quickly losing steam.

“Sam, go help them," John commands. "Pull Dean onto his side.”

Sam jogs to the bed and takes hold of Dean’s mammoth arm. He tugs while Caleb pushes and soon Dean’s belly is bouncing onto the mattress. He's made it onto his side. 

“Now get those knees up,” Caleb coaches. He watches as Dean struggles against his stomach, then crosses to the other side of the bed to assist. With Sam's help he pushes the apron of lard away from Dean's legs enough for him to draw up his knees. Then Caleb returns to his previous position. “Okay, I’m going to keep pushing," he says. "Sam, you come around and help me on this side. Dean, as we roll you over you’re going to get onto your hands and knees."

They push arduously and slowly succeed in rocking Dean onto his hands and knees. His enormous belly is pushed into the mattress below him, overflowing the space between his body and the bed. A good amount of underbelly is left trailing between his knees. 

“Now lay down,” John commands. “I want to see my pig spread out on a bed of his own blubber.”

Dean spreads his legs so that he slowly slides off his knees, easing onto his belly little by little. Then he spreads his arms, relaxing into a prostrate position with his cheek against the sheet. Laying like that is a strange sensation. His gut is so massive that lying on it pushes his ass high in the air. He feels like he’s laying on a huge pile of blankets in order to elevate the lower half of his body. His legs hang uselessly on either side of the expanse of fat, like a frog straddling a balloon. The hang of his underbelly protrudes from between his splayed thighs as if it is oozing towards the foot of the bed. More than anything, the position makes the spread of his massive ass impossible to ignore. The Winchester Farms brand is perfectly displayed on one round ass cheek. 

“This is a hog to take pride in, Sam,” John says. “If your mother weren’t too fat herself to come out to the barn and see him, she would cry tears of joy at what a fine pig he is.” 

“Are you going to sell him at market?” Sam asks.

“Of course not. A hog like this is a sure prizewinner. If he doesn’t win this year, there’s always the next. Of course, if he doesn’t win next year, we will have to sell him. Too expensive to feed a pig past his prime.”

“He’ll fetch a good price,” Caleb interjects. “'Go a long way towards buying food and supplies to fatten up another pig.”

“We would get another pig if Dean doesn’t win?”

“No, Caleb means you,” John explains, putting a heavy hand on his shoulder. “You’re porking up nicely; you could reach Dean’s size in a few year's time.”

Sam swallows hard. The fair is still a few months away. Surely Dean can pack on more weight if he keeps the feed barrels stocked. Surely a little more weight and he’ll be no competition for the other pigs.


End file.
